


Шарик

by fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017), Kessan_Llir



Category: Original Work, fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Single work, fandom Reptiles 2020 - Freeform, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessan_Llir/pseuds/Kessan_Llir
Summary: Авторская игрушкаКоролевский питон, или шаровидный питон, или питон-мяч  (лат. Python regius) или жаргонно "шарик" - один из самых любимых среди террариумистов питомцев.Материалы:  полимерная глина, медная проволока, стеклянные глаза, флис
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Шарик

Игрушка на каркасе, авторская. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
